


Sunday Brunch

by TheOriginalSinner888



Series: Requests [8]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Animated GIFs, Doggy Style, Embedded Images, Extramarital Affairs, F/M, Graphic Format: GIF, Incest, Infidelity, NSFW, NSFW Art, Older Man/Younger Woman, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Shower Sex, Sneaking Around, Uncle/Niece Incest, Vaginal Fingering, Wall Sex, nsfw gifs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-21
Updated: 2020-09-21
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:08:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26571163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheOriginalSinner888/pseuds/TheOriginalSinner888
Summary: Rose smiled widely as the Burrow came into view.  Her grandma’s mandatory Sunday brunches were the highlight of her week.  Because Uncle Harry would be there.  And it was always chaotic enough that no one would notice them slip away.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Rose Weasley
Series: Requests [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1892983
Comments: 12
Kudos: 486





	Sunday Brunch

**Author's Note:**

> Hi!  
> Rose Weasley / Harry Potter - an uncle/niece incest, basically an secret affair with gifs if possible  
> Hope it'll inspire you!

Rose smiled widely as the Burrow came into view. Her grandma’s mandatory Sunday brunches were the highlight of her week. Because Uncle Harry would be there. And it was always chaotic enough that no one would notice them slip away.

Her mum and Aunt Ginny dived instantly into gossip as her dad and Uncle George talked business. Hugo ran off with James and Albus and the others talking about a pickup game of Quidditch. There always was one before Grandma Molly set out the table. Lily was getting her hair braided by Dominique while she chatted with Victoire and others were just running around doing their own thing.

“Love, will you go get your Uncle Harry, will you?” her father asked, breaking her out of her thoughts. “We have to get ready for the game soon so we can clean up for brunch. He’s probably in the sitting room or shed out back.”

“Sure, dad,” she readily agreed and headed for the sitting room where her Uncle Harry was sitting at a makeshift desk. He grinned when she walked in.

“Long time no see, love,” he greeted, beckoning her closer. “Your dad send you to summon me?”

She giggled as she sidled over to him, her skirt swaying around her thighs. “Yes. They want to get a game started soon. Give you all time to wash up afterwards for food.”

Harry pretended to be listening attentively. But really, his hand was busy exploring her skin beneath her skirt, teasing the hem up to reveal her pure white panties.

“Is that so?” he asked noncommittally.

Rose’s breath hitched. “That’s so. We have a little time.”

“I bet,” he said with a grin. He was already prodding her crotch, pulling the panties aside and teasing her entrance with his fingers. She held back a whimper as two ready fingers slid into her ready hole that was already wet with anticipation. He wasted no time with teasing her, going straight for her g-spot and rocking her hard.

“Oh Uncle Harry!” she mewled as quietly as possible, biting her lower lip hard. His thumb pressed into her clit and she was cumming into his hand like gooey putty. His face buried into her pert breasts under her top and she pressed her mouth into his soft but crazy hair as he worked her down from the high.

When he pulled away, she watched him suck his fingers clean with a grin. “Better get ready for the game.” He gave her a chaste kiss and pulled her behind him into the main room where Ron instantly pulled him away to dress down for the game outside.

Rose joined the viewers outside on blankets and lawn chairs. She was diligent in her job of keeping score, while her cousin, Fred, ran humorous commentary as he flew around the field since no one would pass to him with a broken arm.

Rose watched her Uncle Harry zoom around, tracking the snitch precisely. His wife was acting as the other team’s seeker and tracking his movements precisely. Ron kept George and Angelina from scoring while Bill scored for their team against Hugo.

Rose was thankful for her attention to detail and ability to multitask. She was able to ogle Harry while keeping track of the score. When Harry caught the snitch – she was sure he spotted it immediately and was just giving his wife a fighting chance – Ron show boated for their team and Hermione and Grandma Molly demanded all the players go in and shower off. Most of them just casted water and cleaning spells at each other to clean up. But Aunt Ginny called dibs on the shower upstairs and Harry said he’d go in after her. With a wink in Rose’s direction.

When it was his turn, Rose made her excuses to go inside. Get some more sunblock on, go to the restroom, etc. Something.

She almost ran into her Grandma and Aunt but was quick to dodge them and head up stairs to the shower her Uncle had elected to use. The door was unlocked, of course. She let herself in, instantly hit in the face with the humid steam of the shower. She grinned to herself and meandered to the frost glass shower door and opened it, revealing her naked and suds-up Uncle. He grinned when he saw her and pulled her in.

“Can’t waste any time, love,” he said before he covered her body in the pouring hot water and soap he was using. His fingers trailed along her wet slit as he palmed her ass and held her close to his naked chest.

She could feel his hard cock press between their bodies. She pressed hot kisses with some teeth into whatever part of his chest and shoulders she could reach with her mouth. He growled at the pain that only made him harder. With a grunt, he turned her around, pressing her back to his chest, and started spreading the suds from the soap to her breasts. He massaged the perky globes and played with her nipples.

“Harry!” she mewled.

“Quiet, love,” he cooed. “This room echos.”

“Everyone’s outside or the kitchen,” she hissed back, reaching behind her to fist his cock.

He groaned loudly at her touch and sat at the edge of the shower so he could slip her over his cock. It peaked between her supple thighs as she started grinding back into him.

Rose moaned when his shaft slid against her slit and clit. “Merlin, I just want you inside me!”

“Beg and you shall receive,” he rasped into her ear as his fingers danced around her taut tummy and teased her clit from behind her.

“Please Uncle Harry!” she cried. “I want your cock in my cunt!”

He grunted like an animal in heat and lifted her up, bending her over at a ninety-degree angle so he could slip into her from behind. They both let out simultaneous groans as they finally connected.

“Tight as always,” Harry groaned, gripping her hips and started to rut into her doggy style.

Rose planted her forearms on the slippery tile of the shower wall and tried to stay right as her Uncle pounded her pussy.

“O-oh H-Harry!” she moaned with every thrust, throwing in an, “O-oh M-Merlin,” every so often as well. “That’s it, fuck me. Right there, right there, I’m gonna—”

And as quickly and as hard as earlier with his fingers, she came on his cock. She smothered her cries in her elbow as he slowed his thrusts and pulled out of her.

With a heaving chest, he pulled her upright and turned her around. She let out an adorable squeak as he reached down to pick her up by her bottom and slip her down on his cock with little struggle. She planted her mouth on his to moan into his throat as her clit slipped against his wet skin and hair of his stomach as he lifted her up and down on his cock.

Harry huffed and puffed harshly into her hair between kisses. He stumbled and pressed her against the cold tile, never faltering in his ruthless thrusting up into her cunt that was wet and tight and ready to welcome him over and over again.

“Fuck, fuck, fuck, love, I’m gonna cum!” he warned her.

“Cum in me!” she squeaked. “Please Uncle Harry, cum in my pussy!”

He had no choice but to obey, given the way her pussy gripped his cock, sucking it right in. He pressed into her when his orgasm came and unloaded his cum deep into her willing body.

When Rose felt his hot cum start to pour into her, it set off another wave of pleasure and she whimpered with it, pressing her hand out against the frosted glass to keep her balance as her Uncle slowly pumped her with every last drop of his cum.

When he was out, he slipped out of her and turned her directly under the water to wash away their lovemaking. She sighed as his cum dripped down her thighs and washed away with the water. He cleaned her romantically as well as himself. He shut of the water and with a wave of his wand to dry them off.

“You better join the others first,” he said.

Rose pouted, hating the part where they had to leave separately. She wished they didn’t have to hide what they had. But that was the reality of their situation as Uncle and niece. As her adieu, she gave him a hot kiss and redressed, shaking her ass as she left him and her panties behind.


End file.
